


Lapis' favourite

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby Lapis, F/F, Go check them out they have a great blog, Stuffing, This is a fic I wrote for betterunderwater on tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper finds Lapis' secret stash of snack cakes, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis' favourite

"ugh, I need to go on a diet…" 

Lapis stepped off the scale, fixing her towel so it wouldn't drop on her when she opened the door. The blue gem walked down the hallway and into the messy room she shared with Jasper. There was plenty of trash around, pop tart boxes and wrappers, protein bar wrappers, and last but not least, evidence of Lapis' addiction to those tastykake snacks. She could feel guilt take over her emotions just looking at them, and decided to focus on what she'd come in here to do in the first place.

Lapis dropped her towel, and her usual outfit appeared in a brilliant shimmer of light. It was getting a little tight, her chest barely even fit in her hauler top now. The gem noticed that her breast had managed to slip out, but before she could fix it Jasper walked in, unannounced.

"…you might wanna fix that.." Jasper suggested, gesturing towards her top.

"…you shouldn't have just burst in like that." Lapis grumbled, fixing her top. Jasper rolled her eyes, and walked in further. She held multiple boxes, and Lapis' eyes widened.

"W-where did you find those?!" She asked in surprise, Jasper chuckled at her reaction.

"You really think I wouldn't find them behind the couch?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, and Lapis looked away with a slight blush.

"Here, I'll put them in the cupboard, okay?" Jasper turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jasper…" Lapis uttered. Jasper turned around again to look at her.

"Maybe…we should throw them out.." she looked down at the floor, her voice was quiet and had no confidence in it.

"Why? I thought you loved these." Jasper said in surprise.

"Well, look at me, maybe I should stop with all of those-" Lapis started, but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Lapis, you look fine, I love you the way you are." The striped gem assured, and sat down beside her.

"Jasper, I'm all…fat now. You can't mean that." Lapis looked like she was about to cry, but Jasper wouldn't allow it.

"…here, I'll prove it to you." Jasper opened a box of the sweet treats, and fished out a chocolate cupcake, which had Lapis drooling immediately, instead of asking for it, though, she turned her head away.

"Stop, Jasper, this isn't funny." Lapis crossed her arms, and heard her girlfriend unwrapping the desert cake in front of her, bringing it closer to her mouth, just close enough for her to smell it's subtle aroma.

"Come on, I know you want it." Jasper said softly, causing Lapis to open one eye. There it was, the very thing she was addicted to.

"Don't do this.." Lapis pleaded, but Jasper wouldn't give it up.

"Say ah.." she smiled mischievously, continuing to hold the cupcake in front of Lapis' mouth. Finally, the blue gem gave in. Her mouth slowly began to open, and Jasper nudged the treat in-between her lips.

"Mm…" Lapis closed her eyes and took a bite of the cupcake, chewing it slowly. Jasper watched intently, seemingly satisfied that she could get Lapis to cave.

"See, was that so hard?" Jasper chuckled. When Lapis swallowed, she offered the gem another bite.

"Here, just give it to me.." Lapis said impatiently, raising a hand to take it from Jasper, but it was moved away from her reach.

"No, Lapis, let me feed you.." Jasper asserted. Lapis cocked her head, not exactly sure why Jasper wanted to feed her, but had no arguments against it.

"Al-..right?" Lapis hesitantly agreed, and put her hand back down on the bed. The larger gem then resumed feeding Lapis, slow and careful as to not make her choke. She watched in fascination as the blue gem chewed the sweet confectionery and swallowed, opening her mouth for another bite.

Soon the gem had gone through a box and a half, Lapis hadn't even noticed, the only thing she could think about was how much weight she was going to put on, not to mention the fact that she was getting full. Just as her partner had unwrapped another cake, Lapis decided to intervene.

"Jasper, wait, I'm going to gain even more weight like this..please.." she pleaded, but Jasper didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

"But Lapis..I already unwrapped it, you don't want it to go to waste, right?" She said innocently, and Lapis could see right through it, what she couldn't resist was yet another cupcake.

"Oh, alright..one more." She rolled her eyes, and Jasper brought it closer to Lapis' mouth with a grin. Soon she finished it off, and licked any crumbs off of her lips.

"Alright, Jasper, that's eno-" 

The ocean gem was interrupted by the crinkling of a wrapper, she looked down to see yet another unwrapped cupcake in Jasper's hands.

"Oops." She said jokingly, peeling off the rest of the wrapper before tossing it over with the rest.

"Jasper! W-..why are you doing this?" She asked, the blue gem felt as if she was being made fun of. Jasper knew how much Lapis likes these, why would she do this? Maybe this was because Jasper didn't love her anymore, because she wasn't skinny anymore.

"I told you, Lapis…" she said with a warm smile, bringing the treat closer to her mouth.

"I'm proving to you that, no matter how many of these you eat," Jasper began softly, resting the treat on Lapis' lips.

"I'll always love you." Jasper promised. Lapis' eyes grew wide in response, and her lips stretched into a smile. The gem pushed the cupcake away from her mouth so that she could speak.

"Jasper…" she breathed, and got up on her knees to give her girlfriend a warm hug.

"I'll always love you too.." she said with a joyful smile, Jasper was always so good to her.

"You sure you don't want anymore now?" Jasper asked, letting go of Lapis so that she could sit back down.

"Hm, well, okay... but, only what's left in this box." Lapis mumbled. Jasper brought the cake to her mouth once more, and Lapis took a bite. A smile found it's way on her face, even after so many, they still tasted so good, they were absolutely addicting!

After Jasper watched her swallow, she brought the cupcake to her mouth again for another bite, which Lapis easily took in one mouthful. Jasper seemed surprised, or fascinated?

"Why are you staring so much?" Lapis laughed, and Jasper did as well.

"Well, how can I not?" Jasper quiped. Lapis blushed slightly, all this attention was a lot to handle.

After two more snack cakes, the box was empty, and Lapis sighed, satisfied. She planned to lay back and let it digest for a while, but before she could, Jasper opened another box of the sweets, but this time, the box said 'dreamies' on the front.

"I've got your favourite," Jasper took out an individually wrapped cake, and tore into the packaging.

"Come on, Lapis, one more box.." Jasper got the snack just close enough that she could smell it, and her mouth watered, despite a stomach ache developing, communicating that she might have already had too much.

"Jasper, please, I can't eat any more.." she pleaded, but Jasper only brought the cake closer to her mouth, wearing a smile that told Lapis she was up to something.

"If you finish this last box, I promise we'll do something fun, okay?"

She sighed softly, and opened her mouth, ready to accept the cake. Jasper pushed a rather large section of the snack into her mouth, knowing she could eat it, and Lapis proved her right. She bit down into the soft, spongy cake, chewing it proudly, and Jasper watched.

Lapis could feel her gaze on her, those eyes could be felt on someone's back from a mile away. She only chuckled in amusement, which came out muffled due to her full mouth.

"You're so cute.." Jasper said sincerely, which nearly made Lapis cough as her food went down.

"What's with you today?" She laughed, the conversation was a great distraction from her protesting stomach.

"I just love seeing you happy." She assured, moving some hair out of her face. Lapis couldn't help smiling with flattery.

Eight more snack cakes later, Lapis' eyes were watering, she couldn't take anymore.

"Jasper, please! Can we stop now?" She begged, but Jasper only opened yet another dreamie.

"One more. That's it, then you're done, alright?" Jasper assured. Lapis nodded obediently, and opened her mouth once again. Her mouth was dry from eating so much of the same dessert, she never thought she could be sick of this flavour.

Lapis chewed as fast as she could, but Jasper was purposely only allowing her small bites, the ache in her stomach made none of this worth while. 

"Jasper! Get on with it!" She hissed, annoyed that the orange gem chose to take her time while Lapis sat here in pain.

Jasper decided to listen to Lapis' demand, and shoved the rest in her mouth at the same time, surprising Lapis quite easily. She chewed it, though, with a bit of difficulty since it was such a large piece. She managed to gulp it down, and sighed, having it finally over with.

"Okay, ready?" Jasper got behind her, and wrapped the chubby gem in her arms.

"Yeah.." Lapis said with anticipation.

"I have more cupcakes for you.." Jasper whispered to her, and Lapis looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." she laughed lightly, and gave Lapis a chaste kiss on the cheek. The shorter of the two practically melted into Jasper's arms, relaxing after eating so much. They stayed like that for a moment before Jasper splayed out a hand on Lapis' bare mid-section, and began rubbing slow circles into her skin. 

Goosebumps trailed up her arms, indicating just how nice it felt.

"Mm…Jasper.." Lapis didn't open her eyes, she was too relaxed.

"I like it, your tummy.." Jasper said softly, causing Lapis to open her eyes in disbelief.

"Really?" Lapis asked, and Jasper stopped rubbing.

"Let's get rid of this.." Jasper suggested as she tugged at Lapis' skirt, she turned her head away in response.

"Jasper..I ate so much..let me rest.." she whined, but Jasper was persistent.

"You don't have to move a finger, Lapis, I promise."

Lapis once again let Jasper have her way, and her skirt faded away with a dull glow, leaving her bare aside from her top, which still wasn't doing such a great job of keeping her chest hidden.

"This too.." Jasper murmured in her ear, suddenly groping her, which caused Lapis to gasp in surprise.

"Jasper.." Lapis didn't break eye contact with her, but her cheeks were becoming a darker shade of blue. Lapis complied, considering the fact that she was already half naked.

Lapis now lay completely naked in Jasper's arms, who grinned with joy. The orange gem began to massage Lapis' breast, making sure to catch her nipple in-between her middle and ring finger. 

"Nn…" Lapis moaned quietly, but Jasper wanted her to be loud, and she wanted to make her feel insanely good.

Her hand slid over the soft skin of her stomach, making it's way down to Lapis' pussy. Lapis was growing impatient, and it showed in her expression, which Jasper took notice of. Jasper once again began rubbing her stomach slowly, grinning at her reaction.

Lapis groaned quietly, and looked up at Jasper with annoyance.

"Jasper.." she whined. The orange gem chuckled slightly, and decided against making her wait any longer. Her thick fingers finally ran across the swollen lips of her cunt, and then pushing in-between them, which caused Lapis' breath to hitch.

Her clit was hidden quite well, but Jasper found it easily, and began to slowly massage it. Lapis bit her lip and her eyes became half-lidded.

"Mmm, do you like that?" Jasper murmured in her ear. The other nodded eagerly. Suddenly, she picked up the pace, causing Lapis to whimper.

"Jasper, put them in…" Lapis asked without hesitation. The gem was worked up so easily, and Jasper knew that. She teased her, running her finger over Lapis' opening, only pushing it in slightly before drawing back, it was driving Lapis crazy.

"Jasper…" she whined, looking up at her with a frown.

"Alright, alright.." Jasper chuckled, pushing in a single digit, which was quite easy for to the fact that she was soaking wet. Lapis' lips parted as she panted slightly, trying to look down at where Jasper's arm led, but couldn't see due to her tummy being in the way.

Jasper started slowly, and gradually picked up the speed, which had Lapis moaning, sweet music to her ears. She wanted to hear more, and decided to add another finger. Lapis squealed in response, and Jasper grinned.

"How about another.." Jasper suggested, before she could even let Lapis adjust to having two of her large fingers inside of her, Jasper added a third, and Lapis made a noise that sounded more out of pain than pleasure. The pressure was intense, and it burned. Jasper's fingers stopped, and she took on a concerned expression.

"Lapis, are you okay? I didn't hurt you..did I?" Jasper asked.

"N-no, just, let me adjust.." her eyes clenched shut, and Jasper waited until she was ready. When Lapis said it was okay, she slowly pulled her fingers back and then slid them back in gently, speeding up slightly as she went.

Lapis moaned loudly, her mouth was wide open, conveying her pleasure.

"Ah, Jasper…don't stop…" she said in a breathy tone. Jasper rubbed the heel of her palm into Lapis' clit, and her head fell back on Jasper's shoulder. Drool ran down one of the corners of her lips, and she panted sweetly.

"Jasp…gonna.." was all she could get out before Jasper began pounding her sweet spot, quite suddenly curling her fingers upwards and pushing into the spot above her entrance. 

Lapis stopped breathing, holding her breath, and Jasper knew why.

A loud, squeaky moan filled the room as Lapis' sweet juices spilled over Jasper's hand, and her eyes rolled up into her head. The orange gem drew out her orgasm by continuing to pump her fingers in and out. After a few moments of that, she pulled out her fingers and sucked them clean.

The blue gem was now absolutely exhausted, and was about to doze off. Jasper carefully got up, and let her lay down on the bed before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Lapis." Jasper murmured.

"I love you too, Jasper.." Lapis mumbled sleepily.


End file.
